True American Ganster
by Leader-of-all-clans
Summary: Idea came from the movie Public Enemies. You are a pin-up model, Alfred is so called "public's #1 enemy" Two Chapters long. AmericaXreader
1. Chapter 1

Authors Comment to Reader-  
I am well aware that America/Alfred F Jones is the 'Hero'. But this story was inspired by public enemys (the movie). Ameica/Alfred is supposed to represent dillinger and you, the one and only women to catch his heart. ( Stop thinking of Usuk bro, England capturing his heart doesn't work in this story. its a reader insert) So please don't flood the reviews area with comments saying "HE WOULDN"T DO THAT" or "HES THE HERO". and if your a rper (idk why your on this website) dont comment saying "I WOULDNT DO THAT" or "IM THE HERO".

Im well aware thank you very much!

~Leader -  
(N) - Name (F/N) - First name (L/N) - Last name (Hc) - Hair Color (F/N) - Friends name (F/N#) - different friends name EX- (F/N1)= Jenny, (F/N2) = Nolan (names aren't used in story)

The year was somewhere in the 1930's. Most women looked about the same with hair styles and clothing, including you. Tonight, your friends wanted to take you into town for your birthday and to try and get you a man. You had agreed to all of this because it meant a free meal, and wearing your new black dress with white polka dots. You curled your short (Hc) hair on all sides. Grabbing some bright red lipstick and looking in the mirror, you smeared the stuff on your lips and smacked them together. Satisfied that you now looked like your model self, you turned to your friends.

" (N), you look better in real person rather than your pin-up portraits." (F/N1) gasped and clasped her hands together. (F/N2) grabbed one of your Pin-up portraits and held it next to you.

"Doesn't she look just grand!" (F/N3) pretended to faint. (F/N1) caught (F/N3) as she fell rather dramatically. You giggled and grabbed your keys and purse. Your friends turned off the lights and fallowed you out the door.

"Well, thank you girls. I can't believe I turn 20 today." You locked the door and headed for the taxi sitting on your curb.

"Not a problem (N). Just remember, foods on us, and you re also out to find a man." (F/N1) reminded you. You rolled your eyes and got into the car. A smile played at your bright red lips. (F/N1) sat down next to you and the other two fallowed suit. Little did you all know, one man had planned on robbing the bank on the street you where exercising your looks on.

It was about 10 minuets later that the car pulled to a stop down the street. Getting out, you thanked the man and paid him. You took a deep breath and your smile grew,

"Well isn't this just lovely dears." (F/N2) latched onto (F/N3)'s arm. Street lights decorated the sides of the road and reflected off the tiled street. Its was more romantic looking rather than birthday fun. Oh well, it was still the prettiest sight you had seen. You turned to your friends.

"Let's get going. We can walk down the street to decide which restaurant to go to." You started walking, your black heels clicking on the side walk pavement. (F/N1) walked beside you , closer to the stores. Your other two friends argued behind you. The sight of the stores across the street was breath taking. You stopped and pointed to a store. (F/N1) nodded in agreement that it looked like a good place. Just as you four where about to walk across the street, shots came from the bank behind you towards some cops. You screamed and ducked down with your friends . You watched as a man walked out of the bank. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and a curl sticking out from under his hat. A look of terror hit your face as you realized who this man was. Alfred F Jones. He was considered the Publics number one enemy. His eyes landed on you as you realized your friends had ran away. A smile crossed his face. Sirens played down the street and a look of relief grabbed hold of you. You stood up and turned to run when a man grabbed you and held a gun over your shoulder. One of his arms held you by the neck. You watched as cops swarmed and where shot down by the man holding you.

"L-Let go!" You screamed and kicked. But before you knew it, the man shoved you into a black car and sat down next to you. Your gaze turned rather aggressively to the man. Alfred had been the one to shot the police men over your shoulder. Alfred was the one to shove you in the car. Now he was the one smiling down at you as you tried to unruffle your dress.

"Well doll, Sorry to take you like that. But you were in the way of my escape." He put and arm around your shoulders. "Now let s have a look at your face Babe." His face grew closer to yours and a slight blush crept up on you. You gulped nervously as he stared at your face.

"Aren't you that Pin-up Model? (F/N) (L/N)?" Oh how you hated your job now. Slowly you nodded and stared down at your hands that clutched together in your lap. Your face was even redder now. He noticed this and laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to rape you like other creepy men." You looked up at him in shock.

"I was thinking of nothing in that sorts!" You retorted quite angry. He put up his hands in a surrender position.

"Whoa whoa whoa doll. You were giving off the look. Not my problem." he returned one arm around your shoulder and pulled you close.

"What are you doing?" You raise a brow and stare at his hand on your shoulder. Alfred removed it and put it up on the seat. He looked at you with a frown forming on his face then looked straight ahead to where the man in front was driving. What a perfect birthday. It seems that on every birthday something strange happens.

-  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going?" You voice sounded a bit agitated.

"Home."

"Mine or yours?"

"Yours." A sigh of relief escaped your lips. But wait, how did he know where you lived? He must have known the question was coming because he answered it without you asking.

"You re a famous pin-up girl. Who doesn't know where you live babe?" Alfred patted your shoulder and chuckled.

"What...I told them to keep that a secret. I don't want creepy men knowing where I live." An even bigger frown was set on your face. Alfred noticed this and tried pulling your mouth into a smile. You tried to bit him and he laughed even more.

"You better not be talking about me (N). Anyways, they watch your house." The car stopped in front of your home. Alfred stepped out onto the side walk and held his hand out to you. You took it and stepped out after him.

"If they watch my house, wouldn't they know your here then Alfred?" he walked you up to your porch.

"No." You looked at him quite confused. Alfred began walking away as you unlocked your door. He got back in the car and the black car sped away. Shaking your head, you open the door and instantly regret it. Your friends tackled you and pulled you into your own home.

* * *  
(F/N1) handed you a glass of red wine. "Man, was he a hotty! Too bad he's wanted." When you had gotten home about a two hours ago, your friends had started questioning you. You told them you wouldn't answer anything till you had a nice shower and changed into some pajamas. They had agreed and changed as well, deciding on their own that it was best they stayed with you overnight.

(F/N2) sipped from her glass of wine. "Who cares, that body makes up for it. Don't even get me started on his eyes. How blue where they?" She looked at you as the question came from her mouth.

"You have to tell us."(F/N3) leaned in and nodded in agreement. You sighed and smiled while rolling your eyes.

"Fine fine, I'll tell. They where the baby-ist blue you will ever see. They even sparkled like the stars in the night sky." You sipped your wine and played with the red fuzz at the bottom of your transparent like pajamas. Your friends all giggled and congratulated you.

"What was strange though was, he knew me." another sip of wine touched your tongue.

"Who doesn't , doll?" (F/N1) rolled her eyes and puffed up her hair before taking a drink of wine.

"But he knew my full name, where I live, and that my boss has my house being watched for creepy men who wish to rape me." You set the now empty wine glass on the table next to you. (F/N3) set her glass down as well.

"That is a bit strange (N). And your house is being watched?" Her gaze stared into you.

" Don't look at me like that, I didn't know I was being watched either."

"Maybe you weren't supposed to know." (F/N2) joined in "Your boss probably knew you wouldn't agree to it. And being raped would ruin that excellent body meant to be taken by Alfred."

"Oh shut up (F/N2). That s insulting." You stood up and stretched. " Anyways, its 8:00. Let s put on some cucumbers and go to sleep." your feet led you to the kitchen.

"So that s how you stay so wrinkle free." (F/N1) grabbed your empty wine glass and came into the kitchen as well.

"Duh." You made a stupid face and grabbed some cucumber slices before heading up to your room with your friends.

Soon morning came, the birds chirping, the sun shone lightly in through the curtains. You sat up, yawned, and picked the cucumbers off your eyes and ate them. (F/N2) sat up as well and watched you.

"Why?" she gave you a questioning look. You shrugged and replied.

"I was hungry." (F/N1) and (F/N3) sat up and blinked the sleep out of their eyes. Sliding your legs out of bed, you placed your feet in the fuzzy red slippers and stood up. On the head board of the bed was a red transparent short robe. You put it on and petted the fuzzy neck on it.

"Why do you look wonderful with bed head" (F/N1) comment in awe. You turned your head towards her slightly.

" I've been working on this look for months love. " A giggle escaped your friends as well as you. Just then the doorbell rang. You made it down the stairs and opened the door without unlocking the lock chain. Alfred stood there with some flowers. Giggles and squeals sounded behind you as your friends ran back to your room. He gave you a confused look.

"Friends..." you shut the door and unlocked the chain to let him in. "So what brings you here Mr. Publics number one enemy."

"First, I m not the public s number one enemy. I m the hero, I even saved you from being shot. And second, I wanted to come by and say how lovely you look in them pajamas." Alfred looked you up and down.

"By using me as a shield from the police bullets isn't saving me Mr. Alfred." You smirked as you noticed him checking you out. "And thank you. Might I add that you look quite handsome in that suite?" Alfred grabbed your waist and pulled you in for a kiss. Strangely not caring if he kissed your lips, you returned the favor. He ended it quickly and handed you the flowers.

" I didn't it expect that to go so easily (N). Are you sure you re a prostitute and not a Pin-up doll?" The giggles and laughter flooded the area by the stairs. You glared at your friends who laughed even more and vanished into the rooms upstairs. Alfred began laughing as well. Taking the flowers from him, you slipped from his arm and walked to the kitchen, him fallowing you taking the chance to observe your living area. Reaching up, you took a vase from the top of your fridge and filled it with water before placing the flowers in it.

"Is there anything else you will be needing Mr. Jones." you spread out the flowers in the vase and set them on your dining table.

"Oh, a new name added? What s the occasion?" Alfred wrapped his arm around you yet again.

"Me wanting to know about your statement earlier. What not about being the publics 'hero'?" you placed your hands on his chest as he pulled you closer.

"Stealing from the rich. Giving to the poor?" he rested his head on yours. Your eyes studied the stitching on his expensive looking coat.

"What are you? A public enemy, a hero, or a fairy tail?" He chuckled and kissed your head.

"B and C?" Alfred lifted your chin and kissed you. "And what are you? A pin-up model, Sherlock Holmes, or someone about to be my girlfriend after one car ride?"

"How about... all of the above?"

"Really? You re going to be Sherlock Holmes now babe cakes?"

"Oh, I get an upgraded name for becoming your girl after one car ride?" you smiled stupidly. Alfred scooped you up bride s maid style and walked to the stairs, carrying you up to your room.

"Alfred F Jones. What are you doing?" You grabbed for his neck as he climbed the stairs. He kicked your bed room door open only to be greeted by your friends gossiping about what you two were doing below. They stopped and it was silent for a few moments before Alfred spoke.

"When do they leave?" Alfred asked staring at your giggling friends. 


End file.
